Ultra-high velocity injection devices that do not require a needle are taught in the prior art, including in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,833,189; 8,172,790; and 8,328,755. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,189 discloses that such devices can operate with exit velocities in excess of 100 meters per second. FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,790 shows exit velocities in the range of 100-200 meters per second for pressures above 5 MPa.